


got dunked on

by stormoftara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: When Sans offers the Human mercy, they accept.But he never expected them to really listen to his words.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	got dunked on

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/4/15
> 
> This is one of my first fanfics and I don't want it to be lost like all my other Undertale fanfics that I deleted or orphaned. So I'm archiving it here.
> 
> [Russian Translation here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10092556)

“buddy, pal, i know how hard it must be to make that choice.” Sans said, his eyes closed giving his face a more serene look. Sweat was still beading upon his face, but he finally looked relieved. “to go back on everything you’ve worked up to. i want you to know that i won’t let it go to waste.” Sans opened his eyes and shrugged slightly. “c’mere pal.” He stretched out his arms as if beckoning the human for a hug.

The human’s features softened as they lay their weapon on the floor, and took a step forward.

Sans expression didn’t change as he shouted out, “geeettttttt dunked on!!!” Undodgeable bones appeared all around the human, trapping them. The human gave a pained expression as their life was sapped away. Sans made his way over to the human, who was still barely alive, and dismissed the bones. He knelt over the human, and with the same smile on his face said, “if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.”

The human gave his one last pained expression before dying. Again. Sans sighed and sank to his knees. How many times had it been now? He had lost count some time after the dozenth time. And that wasn’t counting all the other timelines the human had carelessly reset over and over. Sans was so tired of living this nightmare, he wanted it to be over, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop fighting. No, if the human could feel only a small part of the pain he felt over losing his brother, then maybe they’d stop for good. But with how much determination they had, Sans doubted it would ever happen.

As Sans knelt before the dead human, he began to realize something strange. The timeline wasn’t being reset. He wasn’t going back to the beginning of the battle again. Startled, Sans began shaking the human. “hello? are you still alive?” The human was obviously not alive still, they were really dead. Sans’ mind began to reel. Had he finally won? Had the human actually given up?

The light shone in from the windows, giving the room a peaceful glow. It was silent except for the sound of Sans’ own ragged breath. Sans rose to his feet, and gave a bit of a fist pump. “yeah!!! you got wrecked.” His smile finally felt real. It was over now.

But then his smile faltered. This was all wrong. He had broken his promise about protecting the human. And not only that, he had lost every single one of his friends. If only he could’ve been a better friend to the human, if only he could’ve guided them down a path of mercy instead of one of death…

Sans thoughts were becoming all jumbled up. He wanted the human back. They were the only one capable of resetting this whole mess. Sans would gladly die to the human if they would just reset the timeline back again. So that Sans could be with Papyrus again, with all his friends again. Is this really how it all ended?

Sans felt dizzy and fell down to his knees again. He started slamming his fist against the ground. “no no no no no no…”

Everyone Sans cared about was gone now. He was the only one left. How was he supposed to live on after this?

“please reset. please reset.” Sans started begging, tears pouring down his face. “Please reset!”

…but the reset never came.


End file.
